


Scaling The Tower

by TopOfTheSixes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopOfTheSixes/pseuds/TopOfTheSixes
Summary: cas is a prince who’s room has a balcony with a beautiful view. thebeautiful stable hand dean scales the walls every day. then they start to talk... basically just fluff





	Scaling The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the amazing starboycas over on tumblr for beta reading and being awesome! sorry if the whole things crappy this is my first longer fic hope you like it!

Castiel was gone. Far, far gone. It wasn’t his fault the beautiful boy outside his window was so captivating, was it? It wasn't his fault he was the most intelligent, perfect, radiant being he’s ever met. Prince Castiel, in love with a simple stable boy who just so happened to think the view was best from outside his room. What would King Chuck think of this. What would the kingdom think of this. The only other person who knew about his silly “crush” was his eldest brother, Gabriel. Gabriel was the only one who he knew for certain wouldn’t make fun of him for loving (loving? no, this is nothing but a simple crush) the beautiful stable boy Dean, as Gabe was currently in a secret relationship with the scholars assistant Samuel (Sammy, in Gabe’s words) and made Cas promise not to tell. Gabe knew all about how “his eyes shine like the emeralds on Fathers staff, Gabie, and his freckles look like constellations he’s so pretty” and Cas in turn knew all about Sammy’s “beautiful hair, it’s so soft, Cassie, it’s like he washes it with rainbows”. But there was one thing Castiel knew. He was not in love. Maybe Gabe was, but him? There’s no way he’s in love with Dean. No. Way. 

Okay, so maybe he was in love.  
The boy had been climbing the walls to his balcony every night for a couple months now, and Cas had finally worked up the courage to talk to him. The moment he heard the beautiful boys voice, his mind seemed set on not being able to function anymore. He snuck up behind him, preparing a witty remark in his head when he heard “You’re not very sneaky, you know.”  
Cas stopped in his tracks. He thought the boy was beautiful from the small glimpses he’d caught when he turned to look at a “sleeping” Castiel, but with a voice like this? He was smitten.  
“N-neither are you. I-I can have you jailed for this, y-you know.”  
“I didn’t know His Royal Princelyness has a s-st-stutter,” the beautiful boy replied with a smirk.  
“I don’t!” Cas replied angrily.  
“Then w-w-what’s with t-the st-st-stuttering?” This boy was starting to get on his nerves.  
“You caught me by surprise, is all. State your name.”  
“Why should I? You haven’t extended that courtesy to me,” he replied with a hint of sarcasm. This kid was going to get him.  
“Judging by your clothes, I’d say you're a stable hand. If your a stable hand, that means you work in the palace. Everyone in the palace knows my name.” Cas felt triumphant until he heard the boy reply.  
“Sure they do, Cassie boy. Names Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.” Even his name sounded angelic. Damn, was Cas in trouble.  
“Why do you come here, Winchester?” Dean winced at the harsh tone. “Surely it’s not for me.” He shrugged. “I only come for the view, Cas. I can leave if you want. There are other towers to view the stars from.” Strangely enough, he sounded...sad. Lonely, even.  
“No!” Castiel exclaimed.  
“No?”  
“No. This tower by far the best to see the stars from, and besides, you...intrigue me, Dean. You’ve come every night for the past six months just for the stars, and tonight is the night you decide to talk to me. I command you to stay.” Well maybe the command was a bit too harsh, but he wanted to get his point across. Dean really did intrigue him.  
“Whatever you say, Your Royal Highness. I’ll be back tomorrow. Hopefully you won’t have found a new castle by then.”  
And then he was gone. 

He came back the next night. But instead of coming back empty handed like normal, he brought a basket. A picnic basket. With pie. And wine. Yep, Cas was definitely in love with the mysterious Dean Winchester, Bringer of Wine and Pie. “So what’s with the change, Dean? You never bring anything, but all of a sudden there’s a whole picnic?” Dean blushed (no, it must have been a trick of the light) and shrugged it off.  
“I figured since we’re on speaking terms now, we might get to know each other. You look much more down to earth when you’re not parading across the kingdom, as knightly as you may look.”  
“How did you know-“  
“That your favorite food was pie? And this is your favorite wine? I’m on good terms with the cook, darlin’, so you’ll get a special treat from her every time I come.” Cass must remember to give the cook a raise next time he saw her. If he didn’t die from the absolute embarrassment of being called “darlin”.  
“T-thanks. I think. But why bring food? I could’ve just sent for some.” Cas said skeptically. “I’m the prince, it’s not that hard.”  
“It’s no trouble at all. Now, where were we?”  
They stayed up for hours into the night. Castiel learned how Dean actually was a stable boy in the castle, and his favorite horse (a beautiful black steed names baby that another knight, Crowley, rode) was the kindest, sweetest, and most gentle thing Dean had ever witnessed. Dean learned how princes had hardships too, especially having 2 older brothers to compete with. Once the beginnings of dawn began to peek outside the window, Dean said he had to go.  
“Dean.”  
“Yeah Cas?”  
“Why do you come here? I know for a fact that Gabriel’s tower has a better view of the sky than mi-“  
Dean blushed. “I already told you, I like the view better here. And Gabe’s heart belongs to my brother, Sam.” And then he was off, flying like an angel into the dawn. 

“GABE! GUESS WHAT!” Castiel burst into Gabriel’s room, absolutely brimming with excitement.  
“Little bro, it’s barely after dawn. Let. Me. Sleep.” Somehow Gabriel managed to make that sentence sound like a deadly threat, but Castiel was too excited to share the news with Gabe.  
“Did Sam ever mention anything about a...older brother?” Gabe shot up in bed with a bewildered look on his face.  
“Uh, no. Sammy never mentioned a brother. Ever. Is there someone out to get me now? Should I hide? Get my sword?” Once Cas was done laughing at Gabe’s wild reaction, he explained why he had come barging into his room at 6 am.  
“No, no, there’s no rampaging gladiator come to kill you. But guess who Sammy's brother is.”  
“Balthazar.”  
“No.”  
“Crowley.”  
“Colder, brother!”  
“Charlie?”  
“She’s a girl, not a guy!”  
“Lucifer?”  
“NO! Give up yet?” At this point Cas was practically vibrating with excitement for the big reveal.  
“Yes, I give up. It’s too early for this anyways. Just tell me so I can go back to sleep?”  
“It’s Dean.” Cas was grinning from ear to ear at this point.  
“It’s WHAT? Ohhh, Sammy’s gonna PAY for this! ‘The closest thing I have to family my ASS!”  
Cas sat back and watched his favorite brother climb out of bed in a fiery hangover-fueled rage.  
“Don’t hurt him too bad, I don’t want Dean to think I set my hound, uh, brother, on his little sibling!”  
“No promises, Cassie!”

They talked again. And again. And again, and again, and again. It got to the point where Dean was falling asleep in the stables because they were talking through the night. When Cas saw this, he used his princely chivalry and invited the star-freckled boy into his bed. Now it was Deans turn to stutter.  
“W-w-what? Y- you want me t-to-“ Oh, how he loved to make the stable boy blush.  
“Yes, Dean, I’m aware of what I’m asking. I simply can’t have one of my stable hands falling asleep on duty, can I? Now get in here before you pass out tomorrow.”  
He knew what he was doing. He knew that his plan was likely going to fail, and result in total rejection, but it really couldn’t hurt to try, could it? The only thing at stake was his heart.  
“O-okay, Cas. If-if you insist. I’ll just sleep on the other si-“  
“No! Look at you, you’re positively freezing! You need some body heat, Dean, you’ll catch your death of cold!”  
Now this was going too far. He had only meant to tell him to come a bit closer, but that? That was unexpected to say the least. He only just managed to save himself. Thank Father it was a chilly night.  
“O-oh, I’m not sure about-“  
“It’s fine, Dean, it really is. I’m a bit cold too, if you ask me, but if you don’t want to it’s fine you don’t have t-“  
“YES!” Dean suddenly burst out. “Yes, I’ll, um, do… whatever it is you call it. It’s all good, really.”  
Cas held the sheets open, waiting. Dean started to take off his shirt and-  
In Castiel's mind, time stopped. He’d had no idea Dean was so...so fit. It was like he was staring at a damn Greek god or something.  
“Uh, Cas? You okay there buddy? Kinda blanked out for a bit.” Fuck. He’d been staring.  
“Uh, sorry, I space out when I’m tired.” Nice save, Asstiel. “I blank out when I’m tired?” Pathetic.  
“No trouble, darlin. Let me get comfy in here real quick. So…” Cas suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that Dean Winchester, Dean Fucking Winchester, was cuddled up flush against his chest. Dean could’ve been talking for hours, but Cas wouldn't have been able to recount a single word he said.  
“Cas buddy, are you-“  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Oh.  
Shit.  
Cas really got himself into a pickle here. If only he could die on command.  
”Uh, w-what?”  
“I-uh-oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud, I hope we can still be frie-” Cas’ apology was blocked out by the star-freckled boys lips on his.  
“Remember how I told you I only came to this tower because the view was nice?” he whispered.  
“Yes, Dean. I remember”  
“That’s not true. Or, at least, partially true. The beauty of the sky up here could never compare to the beauty of you, angel. I love you.”  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too, bonehead.”  
“Shut up and kiss me already!”  
“Can do, babe.”


End file.
